Rotary slip bowls are placed within rotary tables over wellbores. Rotary slip bowls house rotary slips, which are used to grip tubulars suspended by the rotary tables over the wellbores. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a prior art rotary slip bowl. Body 10 includes central bore 12 having inner surface 14. Inner surface 14 may include tapered profile 16 extending to straight profile 18. Tapered profile 16 may include one or more lifting bores 19. Straight profile 18 may include one or more wear grooves 20. A set of rotary slips may be housed within central bore 12, and a tubular string may be suspended from the rotary slips. As the tubular string is rotated relative to the rotary slip bowl, wear may occur on straight profile 18. Accordingly, wear grooves 20 may be used to detect and measure such wear on straight profile 18. Body 10 may be lifted and moved on a job location using a lifting sling, i.e., by engaging lifting bores 19 with hooks of the lifting sling.